School Lunch
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: "Why are you talking to me?" Castiel snapped, narrowing his eyes at Dean. It had been bothering him since Dean first started messing with him. Dean sent him a determined look. "Why don't you eat?" "Y-You noticed that then..." Castiel muttered. "Yep. I noticed that," Dean replied. *Bad smut at the end*


_Monday_

Castiel drummed his fingers mindlessly on the school lunchroom table he was sitting at. The table was disgusting. It had crumbs on it from the last people that sat there. There was gum under the table. A blob of some orange liquid was on the other side of the table, and there were three random water bottles sitting on the table.

Disgusting.

As if to prove his own point, Castiel removed his hands from the table top, and began to drum his fingers on his leg.

_One. Two. Three. Four. _

_One. Two. Three. Four. _

_One. Two. Three. Four._

"Hi."

Castiel looked up, a bored look on his face. In front of him stood Dean Winchester. A boy with freckles as beautiful as the stars in the sky, and green eyes that shone brighter then any emerald ever discovered. And that wasn't even mentioning his charming personality, heart melting smile, will destroying laugh. The list goes on, and Castiel learned a long time that there was no point in pinning over this guy.

Dean was straight, and had never even glanced at Castiel before. So how was it fair that Castiel's heart beat faster then average when Dean passed by? Or that every thought that in Castiel's head was about and belonged to Dean? Or even more so that the only person Castiel had ever liked was this stupid, arrogant, beautiful boy. Ever since preschool, Castiel had wanted this stupid kid, and over the last twelve years, thirteen days, six hours, and eighty-nine seconds, Castiel had learned one thing.

It's okay to pin over someone, as long as you don't let it known that you pin over them.

"Hello Dean." Castiel leaned back a little, regarding the boy with the curiosity of a dog seeing their owner for the millionth time in a day.

"You're Castiel right?" Dean asked, sitting down in the seat next to Castiel. On the inside Castiel was surprised that Dean even knew his name. Yes, they had been going to school together since they first started going to school, but Dean had always been to busy flirting to pay Castiel any attention.

"That's my biggest secret," Castiel muttered, giving Dean a completely serious look. "Don't tell anyone."

"I'll keep that in mind," Dean assured, laughing a little. Against Castiel's better judgement he smiled. The smile only lasted a second, but Dean still saw it, and the look that followed made Castiel want to curl up in a ball and die.

Dean Winchester just smiled at him.

"So..." Dean said, as he put a french fry in his mouth. "How have you been doing with exams this week?" Castiel let out a dry laugh. Dean was making small talk.

"I've been the smartest kid in our year since the teachers started giving us actual grades," Castiel replied, leaning towards Dean in a threatening sort of way. "How do you think I did?"

Dean gaped for a moment flat.

"Good then? Right." There was a moment of silence. "You are a great conversationalist you know that?"

Castiel shrugged, looking away from Dean so that he could drum his fingers on his leg again. Dean sighed, a sort of frustrated noise, and then finished off his food. Dean got up, and ruffled Castiel's hair.

"See you later," he said in farewell.

"Doubt it," Castiel called after him. A moment later the school bell rang, and Castiel dragged himself from his seat.

He wouldn't ever see Dean again. He just messed up everything and anything that would ever happen.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday<em>

"Hey stranger."

Castiel looked up, startled. It was lunch time again, and Castiel was seated at the same seat as he always sat in. But Dean was here again, sliding in the seat next to Castiel, and why was he here again?

"Dean?" Castiel asked, his hands going to the hem of his shirt to release his nervous energy.

"I think so. Do I have one less freckle or something?" Dean asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He slipped a french fry past his lips.

"How would I know how many freckles you have?" Castiel asked, crossing his arms. 52.

"Ah, come on Cas. Don't pretend like you don't like me," Dean joked, nudging Castiel in the side. Castiel lifted his eyebrow in question.

"I don't like people."

"That explains why you are so popular," Dean replied, gesturing to the empty table Castiel was at.

"So, I'm not Mr. Dean Winchester. Hot, popular, and great with the ladies," Castiel replied with a roll of his eyes and a wave of his hand. "What's so completely wrong with that?"

"Oh, and everyone wants to be Mr. Castiel what's his name. Loner, twink, and doesn't like people."

"Castiel Shurley," Castiel corrected. "And I'm not a twink."

"I don't know about that. Baby soft skin, with those blue eyes and that hair?" Dean hummed, and ran a hand through Castiel's hair. Castiel swatted his hands away. "Yeah. Total twink."

Castiel glared at Dean, and crossed his arms, staring pointedly at a spot on the table. Dean gave him an odd look, quickly eating away his lunch food, which was the same as the day before. Burger, fries, and milk. There was salad too, but Castiel noticed yesterday Dean didn't even touch his salad. He probably wouldn't eat it today either.

"No snarky reply?" Dean asked. "Oh wow. Now I can say anything I want about you."

Dean paused, giving Castiel a chance to speak. Castiel didn't give Dean that justice.

"You know, I bet you sleep at home alone, wishing for a friend," Dean paused. "No, no. That's a little mean. Forget that. Hey, if you want to come over to my house on Friday night, don't say anything."

Castiel didn't say anything.

"It's a date then."

There was a long moment of silence where Dean just stared at Castiel, his eyes going to the right a little whenever he was thinking.

"I bet you look great in a skirt, and lingerie," Dean said nodding slowly, his eyes very clearly undressing Castiel.

"A tight shirt, a bra on your chest. A bow in your hair." Dean made a noise. "The things I would do to you."

Castiel squeaked, unable to stop the noise from leaving his mouth. Dean smiled.

"I'm going," Castiel announced abrutly, jumping out of his seat. Dean sported a frown.

"So soon?"

Castiel frowned, moving away from Dean, and throwing a peace sign over his shoulder.

"Good bye."

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday<em>

"Hello again, Dean," Castiel muttered as Dean came to sit down at the table with him. He hadn't even looked up from where he was sitting at the table, but he could sense Dean's presences miles away. Usually.

"Hey, Mr. Lonely Twink," Dean greeted, sending Castiel a smile. Castiel pushed down his own smile. He did not need to let Dean know just how much he liked him.

"Why are you talking to me?" Castiel snapped, narrowing his eyes at Dean. It had been bothering him since Dean first started messing with him. Dean sent him a determined look.

"Why don't you eat?"

Castiel's face dropped, and he looked down at the empty school tray he got everyday. He got a school tray, and took some trash placing it accordingly on the tray so that no one noticed that he didn't eat.

Obviously he needed a new technique.

"Y-You noticed that then..." Castiel muttered. He began to play with the hem of his shirt again.

"Yep. I noticed that," Dean replied. He began to munch on his own food, eyes trained on Castiel. "You want to explain that. Or are you just not going to eat until, you starve to death?"

"You know, starving to death has always sort of been my goal in life," Castiel deadpanned, taking a french fry from Dean's tray and tossing it to the side. Then he leaned forward, running his hand over Dean's shirt.

"That's a terrible goal in life," Dean commented, surprising Castiel by grabbing his wandering hand and holding it up to his face for inspection. "Don't you have any better ones?"

Castiel pondered the question.

"Stay awake until I start hallucinating and fall to sleep forever?" Castiel questioned.

It wasn't a lie. Along with not eating Castiel didn't like to sleep. It wasn't so much that he didn't like to do it. Eating made Castiel want to hurl. Laying down in a bed and closing his eyes made Castiel's worst nightmares come to life. So Castiel just didn't bother with either of those. Not anymore then really necessary at least.

"How are you even alive?" Dean asked. Castiel shrugged.

"Was thinking that maybe my guardian angel hates me," Castiel admitted. "Keeps me alive, the damn assbutt."

"How could anyone hate you?" Dean muttered, probably not meaning to say it. He however covered his panic well, instead eating the rest of his lunch and standing up. "Later angel hater."

"Not likely, you horrible rhymer," Castiel replied.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday<em>

Castiel had his head lounged on the lunch table when someone slammed their hands down on his lunch table. Castiel rocked his head lazily.

"Dean? What on Earth was that for?" Castiel asked. He lifted his head, and looked up to see that Dean was not standing there. It was someone else. A guy Castiel had seen Dean hang out with millions of times before. Crowley.

"Not Dean. Just a friend." Crowley slipped into the seat next to Castiel and ran his finger over Castiel's shirt. Castiel shivered, pulling away from Crowley in disgust.

"Since you are obviously not here to chat, what do you want?" Castiel asked, frowning a little.

"To ask what you want with Dean Winchester." The way Crowley said Dean's name made Castiel want to punch him. Really hard in the face, and ruin that pretty boy look Crowley had going on. Somehow Castiel refrained.

"You should be asking what Dean wants with me," Castiel replied nonchalantly. "Stupid kid won't leave me alone."

"You may be fooling everyone else Castiel, but I see the way you look at Dean when he isn't looking. I've seen you give that look to him since we all started school," Crowley pushed Castiel lightly. "I know that you like him. Wouldn't it be unfortunate if he found out."

"Seems like it would make my life easier," Castiel replied trying to cover his own panic. "Maybe then Dean will stop messing with me."

"I wouldn't have to mess with you if you would just start eating," Dean joked, nudjing Crowley in the side. "Move Crowlster. You are in my seat." Crowley scooted over, giving Castiel a bit of a warning look.

"So what are we talking about?" Dean asked, putting his elbows on the table with a fake smile plastered to his face. Castiel opened his mouth to say something snarky, but Crowley beat him to it.

"Castiel has a crush on someone at this school," he said, with a smile on his face. Dean dropped his fake smile, sending Crowley a confused one.

"You two were talking about crushes?" Dean asked, his gaze went to Castiel's.

'No' and 'yes' were said at the same time.

"Come on Cassie," Crowley drawled. "Why don't you tell him. Wait no. I'll tell him."

Castiel dropped his gaze to the table, glaring at his fingers, which he flexed experimentally.

"Stop," Castiel muttered.

"What was that?"

"Please stop," Castiel replied, clenching his fists, and shutting his eyes.

"So Castiel has always had the sweetest, most innocent-" Crowley started only to be interupted by Castiel standing up with a growl.

"Fine. Tell him," Castiel snapped. "I don't care. I don't care about anything at all. Just ruin my entire life why don't you?"

Then Castiel stormed out of the cafeteria, fighting off tears.

* * *

><p><em>Friday<em>

"Hey Cas."

Castiel frowned at his empty lunch tray.

Why was Dean here again?

Castiel didn't even look up. He just flexed his fingers, preparing to get humiliated.

"So.. You still coming to my house tonight or..?"

Castiel was caught of guard at that question.

"You don't.. Hate me?" Castiel asked slowly, looking up at Dean. "Didn't Crowley tell you?"

"When you ran out of the cafeteria, I got mad at Crowley for making you mad," Dean explained. "He never had a chance to say anything."

Castiel looked down.

"I didn't run out. I stormed out."

"Like a toddler who didn't get the toy he wanted."

"Like Hawkeye when he doesn't get what he wants."

"Same thing."

Castiel cracked a smile, looking Dean in the eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't speak. I'm sort of stuck coming aren't I?" Castiel asked. Dean laughed.

"Yeah."

The two just stared at each other the rest of lunch. Which would have been weird but... There is actually no reason it wasn't weird. It was entirely weird. Everything about it. But if Castiel was honest he liked that kind of weird. He was that kind of weird, he might as well like it.

The lunch bell startled them both.

"I- I guess, I'll see you then," Dean stuttered, yes stuttered, and got up from the table. Castiel rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah. I guess you actual will see me this time."

* * *

><p><em>Friday Night<em>

Castiel was at Dean's house by eight. By eight fifteen Castiel realized that he had a serious problem. Dean never told him where he lived, and Castiel had known where Dean lived since he was seven and accidentally followed Dean home. Emphasis on accidentally.

And now Dean was asking questions.

"What are you a spy or something?" Dean asked, smiling.

"Do I look like a spy?"

"No, but isn't that the point?"

Castiel rolled his eyes, shifting on Dean's bed. Dean's room was awesome. It had old posters peeling off of the white walls, and clothes were scattered about. Dean hadn't bothered to clean up.

"Come on, Cas," Dean urged, pushing Castiel back on the bed and hovering over him with a grin. "I'm completely okay with having a stalker, as long as it's you."

"Boo," Castiel sighed, pushing Dean off of him. "That was cheesy."

"True," Dean agreed with a shrug. "But I still want to know how you know where I live."

"So, I might have accidentally followed you home one day when we were seven," Castiel said, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. "That sort of thing happens all the time."

"How do you accidentally follow someone home?" Dean asked. Castiel shrugged.

"I was seven," Castiel exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Dean laughed.

"Seven and in love with me?" Dean teased, poking Castiel in the arm.

"Please, it was so not seven and in love with you," Castiel said. "You think too highly of yourself."

"Says the stalker twink."

"I'm not a twink," Castiel snapped. Dean frowned, leaning towards Castiel again, and pushing him back on the bed.

"You sure?"

"Yes Dean, I'm sure."

Dean stared down at Castiel a moment, his eyes sparkling with mischief before he leaned down and caught Castiel's lips with his own. For one moment, Castiel didn't react. The next moment he was scrambling away from Dean, eyes wide.

"What was that?!" Castiel explained, backing away from Dean until his back was against the wall.

"I'm sorry, I thought-"

"Is this a prank?" Castiel screamed, tears welling up in his eyes. "Oh no. I bet it was Crowley wasn't it? He told you about my stupid crush on you and now you are humiliating me for it."

Castiel slid down the wall, gripping his hair with his hands and pulling as tears spilled.

"I know it's stupid. Twelve years of just pinning over you and I know it's stupid," Castiel sobbed, this time much quieter. "Stupid. I'm stupid."

Arms were around him, and Castiel pushed Dean away.

"Stop it. Please just stop it," Castiel muttered. He got to his feet walking blindly to the door. Then he wiped away tears, and cleared his throat. "I'll let myself out."

Castiel made it out Dean's front door and partially down the street before Castiel was stopped by Dean calling his name. Castiel didn't turn around, but Dean didn't give up. He grabbed Castiel's wrist and forced Castiel to look at you.

"You know, I was just going to let you go, but I can't," Dean said. "I really like you Castiel."

Castiel pulled out of Dean's grip.

"Hahaha," Castiel spat. "Very funny. But jokes over. I'm done playing your game."

"Cas, come on. How can I prove it to you?" Dean pleaded.

"You can't."

"Cas," Dean repeated, spinning Castiel around so that he was once again forced to face him. Then Dean started to pull him back towards the house. "How can I prove it?"

"Dean," Castiel repeated, glaring at Dean. "You can't."

Dean kissed Castiel firmly on the lips.

"I first saw you before pre-school. You probably don't remember it but we were both at the park, and you threw sand at me because I destroyed your sand castle," Dean said, laughing lightly.

Castiel did remember. He was still kind of angry about it, but it seemed his memory had failed him. He hadn't realized that boy who destroyed his sand castle was Dean.

"I always saw you after that. I just never really said hi," Dean continued. He took a moment to kiss Castiel again. "You always had Charlie with you."

"Charlie's gone now," Castiel replied stiffly. Dean nodded.

"Moved to New York or something right?"

"Yes."

"When Charlie left, I noticed that you kind of stopped talking to people. So I took a chance and started talking to you," Dean continued. He kissed Castiel again, and pulled him back into his house, making his way back to his room. "And yeah, you are annoying, a terrible conversationalist, mean, and really hard to get a reaction out of. But I still really like you."'

Castiel looked down at his feet, only to be pushed onto Dean's bed again, with Dean hovering over him like before. Dean kissed him again.

"Do you believe me now?"

Castiel flushed, turning his head away from Dean, and shrugging lightly.

"Guess so." Castiel sucked in a deep breath. "But what makes you think I like you?"

Dean gave Castiel a look, and then kissed him on the lips again.

"I guess, I don't really know," Dean hummed. He smirked and made his way down Castiel's body. "Do you like me Castiel?"

Castiel frowned, trying to not freak out as Dean lifted Castiel's shirt up, revealing his stomach.

"No."

Dean laughed, and kissed Castiel just under his belly button, his fingers slowly undoing the button on his pants.

"Well if you don't like me you won't mind if I have my wicked way with you," Dean said with a shrug. "Just tell me you like me and I'll stop."

Dean's fingers dipped under his waist band.

"Okay, okay," Castiel gasped, squirming under Dean's touch. "I like you."

"Not enough," Dean said with a smile. He began to pull down Castiel's pants slowly, licking his lips to make a show of the affair.

"What could you possibly want me to say?!" Castiel snapped, but it sounded more like a whimper then anything. Dean began to inch down Castiel's underpants.

"The truth," Dean replied, his voice low. It took another small tug of Castiel's underpants for him to speak again.

"Okay, okay. I saw you first at the park that time, I didn't realize that was you but I'm still mad about that. In pre-K I saw you again, and I really liked you. But I stayed away from you cause I was nervous, and I've had a crush on you ever since, but you never even bother to look at me, so I just figured it wasn't meant to be and I got used to secretly crushing over you from afar and then you started talking to me, and I didn't want you to but you did and I was completely sure that I would ruin something with you, and I didn't but.." Castiel stopped himself to take a breath that had been absent during his ramble, and Dean laughed.

"I love you too Cas."

***Stop Here To Avoid Badly Written Smut***

Castiel gasped as Dean pulled down his boxers completely, and Castiel's erection sprang free. He was already hard, and in embarrasment Castiel blushed, turning his head. Dean didn't pay him much heed to Castiel's embarrasment. Instead he disgarded the clothes he had pulled off of Castiel, and smiled up at him, pushing up Castiel's shirt.

Hesitantly, Castiel let Dean push up his shirt, revealing his chest, which was not exactly ripped with muscles. Dean hummed, gently rubbing Castiel's stomach.

"You should really start eating," Dean said softly. Castiel flushed, but didn't reply as Dean's hands traveled down his chest. "And sleeping."

Castiel sucked in a breath.

"Yeah that's right, I noticed that too," Dean commented, his hands wrapped themselves around Castiel's erection, and Dean began to slowly slide up and down it. Castiel bite back a moan. Dean dipped his head, his tongue darting out from between his lips and just brushing the head of his cock.

"Fuck," Castiel hisses, unable to resist saying the word as Dean works magic on his cock. Dean actually chuckled, glancing at Castiel through his lashes.

"What's wrong babe?" Dean replied teasingly. He stuck his tongue out, and licked from the base of Castiel's cock to it's head.

"Shut the fuck up, and fuck me," Castiel snapped, wriggling his hips. Dean chuckled and instead of moving to do anything else he slid Castiel's cock into his mouth. Castiel moaned, grabbing a fist full of Dean's hair to keep himself from bucking up.

"Nah. You are too cute like this," Dean said, pulling himself off of Castiel for a minute. Castiel growled, flipping Dean and kissing him squarely on the lips.

"Stop teasing me, and take off your clothes." Castiel watched Dean grin at the reply, not caring that he was amused and instead pulling his shirt off of him, and worming his way into Dean's pants.

"A bit eager aren't you?" Dean teased. Castiel kissed him to shut him up, and then pulled down his pants and underpants.

"Shut up."

Castiel leaned down, not even wasting a moment before pulling Dean's cock into his mouth, sucking hard. Then he swirled his tongue around Dean's head.

"Do you have any lube?" Castiel growled, his voice rougher then usual as he stopped giving Dean some head. Dean didn't chuckle like Castiel expected him to. Instead he pulled out some lube, handing it to Castiel. Castiel took it, squirting an enormous amount on his hands and putting it on Dean's dick.

Dean hissed, and flipped Castiel over, taking the lube back from Castiel before sticking a finger into Castiel's asshole.

"Fuck me," Castiel muttered, wiggling his hips to try to get more. He needed more. Dean chuckled.

"Isn't that what I am doing?" Dean asked. He added another finger.

"You are really shitty at it," Castiel grumbled, making Dean stop in his ministrations.

"You are really mean when you are desperate for something up your ass aren't you?" Dean teased, leaning up to talk directly into Castiel's ear. Castiel whimpered despite himself, trying to get Dean to move his stupid fingers.

"And you are really cocky when you about to fuck someone," Castiel snapped. "Now stop talking and fuck me."

Dean chuckled, and his fingers began to pump in and out of Castiel again. Castiel moaned again, pushing back to meet Dean's fingers at every thrust. Dean added another finger, but it wasn't enough. Then Dean brushed Castiel's prostrate.

"Just fucking fuck me already," Castiel hissed. Dean pulled his fingers out of Castiel and with a single thrust sunk into Castiel. They both hissed in relief at the contact, just staying like that for a moment.

"Doggy style," Dean muttered, and Castiel didn't need him to say anymore. He shifted so that he was on his hands and knees before Dean started to pound into him, trying to find his prostrate. It didn't take long for Dean to find it.

"Dean," Castiel whined, clenching his fists in pleasure.

"Fuck Cas," Dean replied, slamming into Castiel's prostrate. "You are so damn tight. Have you ever been fucked before."

"No," Castiel hissed. "Only ever wanted to be fucked by you."

Dean moaned.

"Castiel."

Castiel froze up.

"Say that again," he demanded, and Dean didn't even hesitate before saying it again.

"Castiel," he hissed, his voice low and husky. Castiel came right then, screaming Castiel's name as he came all over Dean's sheets. Dean came right after him, filling Castiel with his cum. They both collapsed on the bed, panting loudly.

It was an hour at the least before either of them spoke.

"That was awesome," Dean chuckled, kissing Castiel's head softly. Castiel shrugged.

"Eh." He laughed a little when Dean huffed. "Does this mean we are together now?"

Dean kissed the back of his head again.

"Yeah, I think so," Dean replied. Silence followed that statement.

"The next time we fuck, I'm going to buy lingerie, and a slutty dress, and I will wear that all day, not letting you fuck me until the end of the day," Castiel commented. Dean's breath hitched.

"Y-Yeah," he choked out. "I''m good with that."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>  
>I hope this was up to standards. I worked hard on it.<p> 


End file.
